4 nouveaux à Poudlard
by Lywen
Summary: L'ancien titre: Harry Potter X-over SDA. Alors, plein de persos nouveaux et plein de questions à poser! Le chap 3! amateur de leggy chou en trop grande quantité, par ici! Venez, par pitié, lire cette fic et donnez votre avis!
1. Une arrivée étrange

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas volé les personnages de Tolkien si c'est ce que vous pourriez penser! Ni ceux de Joanne K. Rowling! (Ben vi! elle est là! C'est pour ça que c'est une fic d'Harry Potter! lol) En clair, rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent ni rien, ni rien! Cette une fanfiction, quoi!  
  
!!!!!! SPOILERS TOME V!!!!!!!! Mais ce n'est pas le tome 6, le 7 en fait!  
  
Note: Je suis dans le monde d'Harry Potter mais j'y rajoute quelques petites choses, évidemment, pour que ça reste 'possible'.  
  
Note(encore): C'est un prologue un peu long pour un prologue donc nous dirions que c'est le premier chapitre!  
  
Chapitre 1: Une arrivée étrange.  
  
Que se passe-t-il? Où suis-je? Que fais-je ici? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Avec qui? Car ce sont bien des voix que j'entends!  
  
Respire! Respire et calme-toi!  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve, je ne me souviens comment j'ai atterrit ici mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un rêve car je sens la douleur s'infiltrer dans mes membres et mon dos. J'ai dû tomber de haut sur un sol dur, dallé, au milieu de plus d'une centaine de personnes.  
  
J'ouvre lentement, et difficilement, les yeux avant de les refermer promptement, éblouie par une lueur aveuglante, probablement une torche ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou non. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se dit autour de moi, cette langue m'est totalement inconnue. Mon coeur commence à palpiter, la panique commence à arriver.  
  
Je fais un sublime effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, se trouve des hommes, des humains. Mais où suis-je? Ils me regardent bizarrement, plus paniqués que moi apparemment, comme si... comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'Elfes de leur vie... Ce qui peut être logique quand on y pense! Le plupart des gens de Gondor n'ont pas... Mais je ne suis pas en Gondor!  
  
Cette remarque me saute aux yeux. Je ne peux pas être en Gondor! Ni même dans un quelconque autre pays de la terre du milieu vu que je venais d'arriver sur la Terre des Valars!! C'est impossible! Impossible... !  
  
Je perdis à nouveau connaissance...  
  
"Qui est-ce, professeur? Un... Elfe? C'est un Elfe?"  
  
Pas de réponse. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'ils disent mais essaye de retenir ces étranges paroles. C'est une femme qui parle. Une femme à voix dure mais interloquée.  
  
"Minerva" Dit une autre voix. "Auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance d'aller me chercher Firenze?"  
  
Firenze? Etrange comme mot en plein milieu de si différentes paroles.  
  
"Firenze?" S'étonne la femme.  
  
Ben, je suis pas toute seule à trouver ça bizarre, apparemment!  
  
"Bien, Professeur Dumbledore, j'y vais!"  
  
Des pas s'éloignent. Elle prend soudain conscience qu'elle se trouve dans un lit douillet, qu'elle a chaud et qu'elle sent un regard perçant fixer sur elle. Mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux durant la première minute, écoutant de son ouïe fine et développée, chaque son qu'elle peut capter. Cela allait de la respiration lente et silencieuse de l'homme à côté d'elle au doux piaillement d'un moineau dans un arbre dons les feuilles bruissaient avec lenteur.  
  
Après cette inspection méthodique de chaque son, j'ouvris un oeil... puis deux. Un sourire sur les lèvres, un vieil homme m'observait derrière une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune de ses yeux bleus, pétillants de malice. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il me paraît, au premier regard, sympathique. Malheureusement, il ne faut jamais juger les gens trop rapidement, même un elfe. Je me raidis donc un peu, regardant les alentours.  
  
Je me trouvais dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit banc, avec des draps blancs. J'aime pas le blanc! Trop voyant! Les murs étaient de pierres, tous les murs étaient de pierres! Je n'aime pas la pierre non plus. Une sensation étrange émane pourtant de chaque (presque) chose qui se trouve autour de moi, en plus particulier du vieil homme qui me sourit toujours. Cette sensation, je ne la trouve ni maléfique ni bénéfique, ni gênante ni réconfortante. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Des bruits de sabots me frappent soudain les oreilles, quelques secondes avant que l'humain ne les entendent aussi apparemment. La porte de la pièce s'ouvre soudain, laissant passer une grande vieille (moins que l'homme cependant) femme à l'air sévère, suivie de près par une créature étrange que je reconnais comme étant un centaure! Un centaure palomino aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il me regarde, je le regarde... nos regards se croisent une minuscule seconde puis s'évitent.  
  
"Dumbledore" Dit le centaure.  
  
Décidément! S'il ne parle aucune autre langue, je vais bien me retrouver dans la merde, moi!  
  
"Cette Elfe n'est pas d'ici!" Continua-t-il.  
  
"Je le sais parfaitement, Firenze!"  
  
Firenze? C'est lui Firenze? Ah! Je comprends ça au moins...  
  
"Pourquoi suis-je ici?" Demanda le centaure.  
  
"Je pensais que vous pouviez nous servir d'interprète! Je ne sais pas parler elfique." Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Au moins, je trouve que ce nom lui va bien pour le moment! Et je pense que c'est le sien en vrai.  
  
"Nous devons savoir d'où elle vient, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Le vieil homme sourit. Le centaure me regarda à nouveau et je sentis un regard plus pesant que le premier. Que signifiait tout cela? Qui était-ce et, par Gilthoniel, qu'est-ce que je fous ici???  
  
[Qui es-tu?]  
  
J'ai sursauté et ai regardé le centaure. Il parlait ma langue!! Ouff!  
  
[Je me nomme Nesline Eärwen] Ais-je répondu.  
  
Autant se contenter de répondre simplement aux questions. Ne pas donner d'indices utiles si jamais ils n'étaient pas... bien intentionnés.  
  
[D'où viens-tu et que fais-tu ici?] Continua le centaure, me fixant de ses yeux bleus.  
  
[Je viens... Je viens de la Terre du milieu, de Fondcombe, plus précisément! Pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence ici, j'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire!]  
  
Le centaure parut étonné de sa réponse. Il la fixa avec des yeux incrédules avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui attendait patiemment. Il lui traduit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et Dumbledore la regarda.  
  
J'en ai assez de tous ces regards! Que quelqu'un me montre la sortie!  
  
Mon père m'a toujours dit que je ne devais pas à avoir un vocabulaire pareil mais dans de telles circonstances...  
  
[Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Et où suis-je?]  
  
Ce fut au tour de Firenze de sursauter au son de ma voix. Dumbledore me regarda mais ne dit rien, pareil pour la femme dont je ne connais pas encore le nom.  
  
[Je me nomme Firenze, centaure, et voici le plus grand sorcier de ce monde, Albus Dumbledore et voici Minerva McGonagall, une sorcière elle aussi. Vous êtes à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie.]  
  
Hého! Du calme! Pardon??? Une école? Des sorciers? Centaure, ça je pouvais m'en douter.  
  
[Cela ne m'avance guère, Firenze! Et je ne vois pas plus où je suis qu'avant!]  
  
Il traduit à nouveau pour Dumbledore tandis que je me redressais confortablement dans les draps. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur mais, néanmoins, je me disais que j'aurais pu tomber pire! Ces gens me paraissaient sympathiques, jusqu'ici.  
  
"Vous êtes tombée de nulle part, en plein milieu de notre grande salle" Dit Dumbledore en me regardant.  
  
C'est difficile de comprendre que je ne parle pas votre langue? Rhâa!  
  
[Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose avant. ici? Qu'avez-vous fait dans votre monde?]  
  
[Je n'ai pas demandé à me trouver ici! Si c'est ce que vous voulez dire! Je n'ai rien fait! J'étais.]  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils pour se souvenir. Mais je ne se souvenais plus de la dernière chose que j'avais fait. Plus rien du jour précédent. Comment était-ce possible?  
  
Firenze avait certainement remarqué mon air perdu, un claquement de sabot me ramena à la réalité. Ils me regardaient tous, attendant une réponse.  
  
[Je l'ignore, je ne me souviens plus!] Murmurais-je.  
  
[Plus rien?] Insista le centaure.  
  
[Non]  
  
Il regarda Dumbledore d'un air inquiet. En fait, tous se regardèrent d'un air inquiet avant de s'éloigner en murmurant, me laissant seule sur ce lit d'hôpital. Ce qu'il ne comprenait certainement pas, c'est que je n'avais plus besoin de repos! Une Elfe (Ok, à moitié seulement) n'avait pas besoin d'autant de repos qu'un humain.  
  
Je me suis donc levée, sans bruit, mais Firenze me remarqua et s'approcha de moi. Je me suis donc assise, les yeux fixés sur lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.  
  
[Et je fais quoi, moi?] Ais-je demandé.  
  
[Vous restez calmement ici pour récupérer!] M'a-t-il dit, ordonné plutôt.  
  
[Je n'ai nul besoin de rester plus allongée dans ce lit!] Ais-je répliqué. [Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe!]  
  
Il ne dit rien, regarda Dumbledore en échangeant quelques paroles, mais il ne me répondit pas. J'allais commencer à m'énerver si ça continuait.  
  
[Je suis ici pour une raison et je sais que vous la connaissez! Peut-être même que vous y êtes pour quelque chose alors dites moi ce qui se passe!] M'énervais-je.  
  
[Vous avez raison.] Dit le centaure d'un air grave. [Vous êtes bien ici pour une raison!]  
  
Il me regarda d'un air grave.  
  
[Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien.!]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé!  
  
J'ai besoin de vos avis! Vraiment besoin!  
  
- Qui voulez-vous au poste de prof contre la défense contre les forces du mal? Un personnage totalement inventé ou un personnage d'Harry Potter( précisez lequel si oui.)  
  
Il n'y a rien d'autre pour le moment. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour notre petite Nes mais je ne vous le dirais pas!  
  
Dans le chapitre suivant: Harry. 


	2. Y a pas de titre mais c'est un chapitre

Disclaimer: TOUT EST A JK OU A TOLKIEN!!! VOILA!!!  
  
Vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard qu'à pris cette fic mais j'était tellement dans HP & la légende de l'Unisus que j'l'avais oubliée! Sorry!!! Je suis impardonnable! T_T  
  
Et comme promit, Voici un chapitre qui parle 'un peu' de Harry! Ainsi que de... Nan, j'vais pas vous le dire! Ca va casser l'ambiance mystérieuse de la fin! o_-  
  
Heu... je sais que l'Elfe s'appelle Nesline aussi! Bon, elle n'a rien (mais alors, vraiment rien!) à voir avec l'autre Nes qui est dans l'autre histoire! Dsl si c'est un peu confus, j'avais pas remarquer au début! Je suis très tête en l'air quand je veux! :-|  
  
= Chapitre 2 =   
  
Bon, alors... Je suis à Poudlard! Ca je sais... Je ne suis plus dans mon monde, ça c'est sur... Alors, je suis toujours moi, heureusement et je peux désormais parler anglais grâce à une potion qu'un type affreux m'a faite! Bon, c'est assez nébuleux mais je pense pouvoir m'y retrouver... un jour!  
  
"Et maintenant, où est-ce que je vais?"  
  
Je suis en plein milieu du hall de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les sorciers puissent être aussi nombreux. J'ai connu Gandalf et même s'il n'est pas réellement un sorcier, plutôt un magicien, dirais-je. Hé bien, ils doivent être au même niveau, lui et ce Dumbledore! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Bon, trouvons la grande salle!  
  
* * *  
  
Le réveil sonne. D'un coup de poing bien placé, il arrive à l'arrêter, ou plutôt à le détruire en une centaine de petites pièces détachées. Il soupire d'exaspération en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pluie battante qui martèle les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au n°4, Privet Drive. Quel jour est-il? Le 31 juillet.  
  
Lui, Harry Potter, détesteur de vacances attitré, se lève péniblement. La dernière bataille n'avait pas été sans perte ni sans bléssés. Il se dirigea, boitant, vers l'armoire qui contenait ses vêtements. A 16 ans, presque 17, il avait vu plus de chose qu'aucun adolescent, sorcier et moldu confondu, n'aurais jamais cru et n'aurais jamais dû voir! Des pertes! Que de pertes! Et tout cela à cause d'un seul et même être abjecte!  
  
Cela avait été tout d'abord ses parents, un soir d'Halloween alors qu'il n'était agé que d'un an. Puis Sirius, l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son père. Ce dernier était mort lui-aussi, et de sa faute, qui plus est. Il était tombé à travers le rideau noir de la chambre de la mort et n'en était jamais ressortit. Il avait eut beau d'hurler son nom, espérant que, le sourire au lèvres, Sirius soit sortit de cet espace noir et qu'il ait repris sa bataille avec sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais rien y fit! Sirius était mort et jamais rien ne pourrait le ramené à la vie.  
  
Il prend quelques vêtement et sort de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains, toujours boitant. Il rentre sans se préoccuper des ronflements de son cousin. On est dimanche, et le dimanche, on fait la grasse mat'!  
  
Il se lave, sans plus ni sans moins avant de s'habiller. Qu'a-t-il aujourd'hui? Il est fatigué de vivre dans un monde qui lui prend tout, sans rien lui laisser! Ses amis ne lui ont pas écrit ce matin. Pourquoi?  
  
Et pourquoi continuerait-il à vivre? Pour une stupide prophétie? Pour un peuple qui ne voit en lui qu'un sauveur et rien d'autre? Il aurait voulu le crier, le hurler au monde: Il n'est pas celui qu'ils attendent comme le sauveur de l'humanité sorcière. Lui, c'est Harry, et rien d'autre, un sorcier de 17 ans qui part faire sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et qui se lancera un jour dans le métier d'Auror, s'il n'est pas tué par Voldemort avant.  
  
* * *  
  
OUF!!!  
  
Il glissa sur le sol, sonné après avoir atterit durement contre un mur. Ce sortillège devait être un peu trop puissant.  
  
Se relevant difficilement, Ash Gordon regarda autour de lui. La pièce n'était que de pierre et uniquement de pierre. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait cette matière, au contraire! Mais une cave n'est généralement pas faite de bois!  
  
Cette grande cave était son sanctuaire. Un sanctuaire où il s'entraînait, faisait ses devoirs ou préparait des blagues pour le début de l'année prochaine. Lui et sa petite bande, les pires cauchemars des professeurs!  
  
Oh, il retsait avant tout un bon élève! D'ailleurs, il devait être dans les plus doués en Défense et en métamorphose! Métamorphose, cela aurait quelque chose d'amusant de ne pas être bon en cette matière lorsque vous étiez le fils d'un animorphus! Animorphus signifie un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal depuis sa plus tendre enfance, je dirais même, depuis sa naissance! Qui vit en symbiose avec un animal dans un seul corps. Les animagus, eux par contre, on dut réveillé l'animal qui sommellait en eux et le soumettre à leur volonté. Le dernier point, est que cette 'race' est très rare! La lignée ne s'étendant que par le sang du père. Lui en était donc un! Il pouvait se transformer en loup noir.   
  
Et il ne pouvait pas, non plus, être mauvais en défense! Son père était professeur dans cette matière.  
  
Ash regarda le désordre de sa cave et, d'un coup de baguette, il rangea tout à sa place avant de remonter d'escalier qui menait à la cuisine.  
  
"Ash!" S'écria sa mère. "Tu sors enfin de ton trou!"  
  
Mélanie Gordon était une moldue dont son père, Allan Gordon, était tombé amoureux. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient fondé une famille de deux enfants. Kelly, sa petite soeur, avait deux ans de moins que lui.  
  
Mélanie était une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux bleus. Elle souriait tout le temps et était toujours aimable avec ceux qu'elle appréciait mais pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa liste... Valait mieux pas qu'ils soient dans les parages! Et cela, même si ce n'était qu'une moldue.  
  
A côté d'elle, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année mangeait une pomme en lisant distraitement une lettre qu'elle jeta sur la table. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et les yeux noirs de son père. Elle sourit en voyant Ash refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Alors, frérot! On a fait du grabuge?" Demanda-t-elle, le sourire en coin.  
  
"Pas pire que toi ce matin! T'as fait quoi avec la porte de la remise? Il y a la trace de tes sabots dessus!" Remarqua-t-il.  
  
Sa mère fronça directement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa fille 'jouait' dans le jardin sous sa forme animale, surtout que cette dernière n'était pas tout a fait le rêve pour le beau jardin du Gordon's manor!  
  
"Je l'ai simplement ouverte! J'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie et papa n'était pas là!" Plaida-t-elle.  
  
"Ben, et moi?" S'étonna Ash.  
  
"Dans ta cave? Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Tu me catapultrais au dehors avant d'avoir pu t'appeler!"  
  
"Heureux de voir la confiance que tu m'accordes!" Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
  
"Mais de rien! Je suis sûre que papa apprécierait grandement!" Dit-elle en sortant dans le jardin.  
  
Ash soupira et regarda sa mère occupée à faire la vaisselle avant de, lui aussi, sortir dans le jardin.  
  
*  
  
Allan rentra juste à temps pour le souper, tout énervé et souriant mais muet comme une taupe lorsque vous lui demandiez le pourquoi de cet entrain. Il ne se révéla qu'au milieu du souper, annonçant d'une voix claire au milieu d'un silence pesant:  
  
"Je suis engagé à Poudlard!"  
  
Très court, je sais! Mais j'aimais trop la fin pour continuer! Et pis, je sais, il n'a presque rien à voir avec l'autre et vous vous demander comment je vais pouvoir inséré tout ces nouveaux persos dans l'histoire principale? Ben, c simple mais vous ne le saurez pas maintenant!  
  
RaR  
  
Sarah30: My first revieweuse qui réclame la suite! Ben la voilà! Mais me tape pas, please! J'ai mit un temps fou à l'imaginer (ben, oui! elle m'a prit 4h à écrire, seulement! Elle n'est pas longue, non plus!) Sinon, merci pour le conseil, ça facilite bien les choses!  
  
Godric2: Heureuse que ma fic te plaise! J'espère que t'as pas déguerpi en ne voyant pas arriver le 2e chapitre! Encore Dsl!  
  
Harryjo: ^__^ je sais, je sais! J'en ai fait l'expérience avec unisus! Mais merci qd mm!  
  
Voilà!! ^__^ suis contenteuh!!! Bon, a plus pour un prochain chap! Je vous rassure, je le prevois bien plus tôt!  
  
Le bouton, il est là! Voyez le GO? Fo appuyer dessu!   
  
NON!!! G dit ici!  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Comment qu'on accueille la bonne nouvell...

Tout le blabla, le disclamer n'a pas changer et je n'ai rien à dire à par que j'aime bcp le titre pcq il dit po grand chose!  
  
= Chapitre 3 = Comment qu'on accueille la bonne nouvelle.  
  
Ash regarda son père, les yeux ronds de surpire. Poudlard? Il allait aller à Poudlard? Mais... Et ses amis? Sa vie à Salem?  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas heureux?" Demanda son père, ayant suivit les différentes facettes du visage de son fils.  
  
"Mais si, papa, mais c'est assez... surprenant!" Se justifia Ash. "Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'occasion d'aller à Poudlard!"  
  
"Mais c'est super, Ash! On va voir Harry Potter!!!" Cria Kelly, aux anges.  
  
"Hé! Calme-toi, Kelly!" Rit son père. "Oui, je crois qu'il sera en septième année, à Griffondor mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste de voir ce garçon! Il n'est qu'un adolescent normal, tu sais?"  
  
"Oui mais quand même!" Dit Kelly.  
  
Mélanie, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, se leva en plaidant qu'elle devait aller chercher la meringue au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé elle-même. Allan la suivit.  
  
"Allan", murmura-t-elle, arrivée dans la cuisine.  
  
"Oui, Mélanie?" Il se retourna, comprenant désormais que la meringue allait attendre.  
  
"Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour les enfants? Je veux dire... avec ce mage noir, Poudlard est le centre de toute l'action! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour leur sécurité!" Confia-t-elle.  
  
Allan ne parut pas surpris mais il le cachait bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa femme puisse ne pas lui faire confiance quant à la sécurité de son fils et de sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra de ses bras forts, la berçant doucement.  
  
"Il ne leur arrivera rien, Mélanie! Je te le promet! Ils sont assez forts pour se défendre si jamais, par malheur, il arrive quelque chose! Et puis, Dumbledore m'a personnellement juré que leur sécurité, comme celle de tous les élèves, est assurée au maximum! Il ne peut rien leur arriver!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Dumbledore! Vous perdez complètement la tête, ma parole! Placez un détachement entier d'Auror à Poudlard et à Pré-Au-Lard en permanance... C'est impossible! Tout bonnement impossible!" S'écria Fudge.  
  
"Mr le Ministre, vous n'avez pas compris! Je ne vous demande que deux ou trois hommes expérimentés qui pourraient nous aider en cas d'attaque de mangemorts! Pas d'un bataillon!" Dit le sorcier.  
  
"Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'hommes expérimentés parmis ceux dont je puis me séparé! Un ou deux, tout au plus et ils ne vous seraient d'aucune utilité! Je me demande même s'ils accepteraient de quitter leur famille pour Poudlard!"  
  
Dumbledore soupira. Cet homme était plsu têtu et plus idiot qu'une mule ne pouvait l'être! Il n'avait même pas compris que la survie du monde magique reposait sur les épaules d'Harry Potter et non sur les siennes.  
  
"Ecoutez!" Insista Dumbledore. "Soit vous m'envoyez ces deux hommes de gré soit vous le leur ordonner! Vous êtes le ministre, non?"  
  
Et tac! Fudge faisait nerveusement tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains, signe qu'il était devant un dilemme de taille. Les secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne quitte le directeur de Poudlard après avoir donner, à regret, son accord.  
  
"Ouf! Je me fais vieux! Même plus capable de convaincre cet abruti de Fudge!"  
  
* * *  
  
"FIRENNNNNNNNNZEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Criais-je.  
  
Pas de réponse. Ce que ce centaure pouvait être têtu! "Touve le village par toi même!" Avait-il dit. Quel village? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dans cette forêt avec ses armes? Trève de plaisanteries, faut que je sorte d'ici!  
  
Je me mis à avancer. Pendant des heures, j'ai marché, sans trop savoir  
  
où j'allais quand soudain, un magnifique spectacle parvint à mes yeux noirs. Dorée comme le soleil avec une petite pousse de corne sur le front, une jeune licorne me fixait avec des yeux noirs et brillants. Je me suis figée, de peur que la jeune créature ne s'enfuie à ma vue. Il n'y a plus de licorne en terre du milieu depuis bien longtemps. Mais, chez moi, il y avait les licornes blanches et les licornes noires. Ces dernières étaient encore présentent, quoi que extrêmenent rare. Sauron ne les aimait pas de trop et n'en avait donc gardé que très peu, tuant leurs soeurs nacrées sans pitié.  
  
M'agenouillant, je fis face au petit cheval d'or. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis, curieux, il fit quelque pas dans ma direction mais, au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur le museau, une voix s'éveilla parmis les arbres.  
  
[Qui est tu?]  
  
Je me suis relevée promptement, trop promptement peut-être parce que j'eut à peine le temps de voir la petite licorne sauter par-dessus un épais buisson.  
  
[Que celui qui s'adresse à moi daigne se révéler!]  
  
Un être atterrit soudain pile à l'endroit où se trouvait bébé-licorne. Je sursautais à peine pourtant la ressemblance était réellement frappante. Cet elfe! Il avait de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et des traits fins, des traits qui correspondaient à un autre elfe... Où était-ce le même? Après tout... Lui et ce nain avaient disparus lors de leur visite de Fangorn. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'ils avaient disparut de la surface de la terre car Fangorn avaient été fouillée par Silvebarbe, en vain!  
  
Mais était-ce réellement possible? Après tout, moi j'étais bien ici! Et si lui aussi... Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien signifier?  
  
[Je ne répèterais pas ma question!] Dit-il. [Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous laisserais pas aller plus loin sans que vous ayez une bonne raison pour me convaincre!]  
  
[Legolas?]  
  
L'elfe perdit soudain contenance. L'arme baissée, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux ronds, il tenta de la récupérer mais il était bien trop surpris pour y arriver.  
  
[Comment...] Bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Non! C'est pas vrai? Je fais un rêve sublime ou quoi?  
  
[Legolas!!] Lançais-je, tout heureuse en lui sautant littéralement au cou.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sentit le corps de cette semi-elfe aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noirs lui tomber dans les bras. Qui était-ce? Comment le connaissait-elle? Seul Gimli connaissait son nom dans ce monde.  
  
Puis, tout à coup, alors que le parfum des cheveux et de la peau de celle qu'il serrait dans ses bras lui sautait au nez, la réponse lui vint: Nesline!  
  
Il augmenta son étreinte sur la jeune elfe, heureux!  
  
* * *  
  
Pas besoin d'être philosophe pour me poser cette question: "Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur moi?". Mais, finalement, cette question en entraînerait bien d'autres! "Pourquoi Trelawney avait-elle fait cette stupide prophétie?" "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Voldemort n'en aprenne que la moitié?" Et nous pourrions continuer jusqu'à plus soif! Mais là n'est pas la véritable question.  
  
Harry avait 17 ans et avait déjà vu mourir plus d'hommes et de femmes que personne! Chaque nuit, depuis que Voldemort connaissait l'excistence du lien qui les unissait, il voyait, dans ses rêves, les meurtres du mage noir. Seul comme accompagné de ses mangemorts, il tuait.  
  
Le plus horrible aurait sans doute été celui-là, celui qui venait de le réveiller en sueur, en larmes, en colère et en rage! En sueur à cause du rêve épuisant, en larmes à cause du visage, du nom et de son lien avec la victime, en colère contre Voldemort et en rage à cause de ce qu'il avait fait! Ce salaud!  
  
C'était Hermione. Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, était morte cette nuit, n'ayant même pas atteint ses 17 ans. Il l'avait énlevée, il l'avait torturée, il l'avait violée et enfin... il l'avait tuée. Aussi simple, peut-être un peu plus long, pour le mage noir, que de dire bonjour.  
  
Et Harry avait tout vu... lui et pas un autre!  
  
Que dirais Ron? Son meilleur ami était le petit ami d'Hermione depuis le début de l'année dernière.  
  
Et voilà qu'elle était morte. La douce et gentille Hermione Granger, fille de dentistes moldus, élève la plus brillante de Griffondor, voir même de Poudlard, s'était vue retiré la flamme qui la gardait en vie par un être immonde et abjecte. Un être qui ne méritait plus de vivre depuis plus de 50 ans.  
  
Harry ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il entendait encore les rires de Voldemort et les cris d'Hermione. La jeune fille, femme pardon, ne le suppliat pas, même si elle en mourais d'envie. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de tout façon et ce ne serait pas en suppliant son ennemi qu'elle s'éteindrait. Harry ne put qu'éloger son courage et sa bravoure. Elle n'était pas une Griffondor pour rien!  
  
Il entendit à peine son oncle tabouriner à la porte. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour ce connard. Qu'il aille se le cuire tout seul son bacon! Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui te le fera aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours d'ailleurs!  
  
Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea, non pas à la cuisine, mais à son bureau où il écrivit deux lettres: une à Dumbledore, l'avertissant de la situation et le priant d'informer les parents de la jeune fille, et une à Ron, qui lui prit le reste de la matinée.  
  
#####  
  
Et oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? C comme ça! Review! PlEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!  
  
Lywen désespérée de ne pas voir de review mais qui a fait l'effort de finir ce chapitre! Le suivant ne risque pas de subir le mm sort! 


End file.
